Office Love
by Brook Uchiha Daughter of Zeus
Summary: Roy and Riza are in the office together! Rated T so none of that "m" crap. One-Shot!


**Hello everyone! This is my 2nd fullmetal fanfiction! I think it'll be good speaking I'm writing whatever comes to my head! i cant usually write romance BUT o can think it really well so lets put my think-y-ness on the paper! Or keys. Screen? Whatever. ENJOY!**

**I don't own FMA or FMAB (or Royai would've SO gotten together, like, after episode 19)**

.-.-.-.

Riza walked into the office as usual. It was loud and annoying as usual. Damn why cant Havoc shut up about his new girlfriend?She said a quick good morning to her subordinates and sat at her desk.

About 10 minutes later, the talking died into a whisper behind her from Havoc to Breda. Sometimes the whispering was even more annoying then actual talking. After a few (cough 15 cough) minutes of that constant whispering, which was slowly increasing into a loud one, and catching a few of their words, she groaned and pulled out a gun. Pointing the weapon at the two she glared and asked "what were you saying about me and the Colonel?"

They held their hands up in surrender and a fearful look across both their faces. They gulped. "N-nothing Chuui." Havoc stammered.

The door burst open and in came the Colonel. He said good morning quickly and sat in his seat in a not-so -gracefully matter. He leaned back in his chair and muttered some words no one else could make out. Havoc and Breda looked down at their work and started to write furiously, while Furey just stood up and walked out, muttering he was going to get something. No doubt he didn't want to be in the room.

"Chuui," Mustang started, staring intently at the lieutenant "can you get the work the General made me do?"

"Yes sir." She said and walked out of the room, a blush creeping on her cheeks.

.-.-.-.

It was around 6:00pm and everyone in the office was gone. Well accept Mustang and Hawkeye. They were always last. Everyday. The subordinates were always questioning why neither of them did anything, when they CLEARLY loved each other.

Riza was standing over the Colonel's shoulder so he would get his work done faster. She just wanted to go home. Going to work and just writing all day and evening can really drain someone.

"Hah!" Roy exclaimed abruptly. "All finished!"

Riza sighed at her superiors childish attitude. "Alright sir you can leave now."

He nodded and started to get up. Riza walked to her desk and grabbed her coat and other things. She turned around to see Roy standing right behind her with a grin plastered on his face. She blushed a little, hoping he wasn't noticeable. Roy's grin grew, so she knew it noticed it. Damn.

She looked away. Roy moved his arm to brush away a stray strand of hair that fell in her face.

"You have a beautiful face, Riza."

Wait, what? The girl looked at him in shock, the blush proceeding to spread across her cheeks.

"Why do you look so surprised?" He asked. "It's the truth." What he did then surprised her. He leaned in and kissed her.

She pulled back after a second. "Sir. We can't really-"

"No. We can. No one else will know what happened in here." He said with a wink.

She hesitated, which gave him the opportunity to try and kiss her again. She ducked out of the way and she started moving backwards, making Roy move towards her with a lopsided grin.

"Oh come on Riza. Please?"

She was back against the wall. Looking back at Roy, she noticed he had a different glint in his eyes. Not one full of Lust, but with pure love. There IS a difference you know. She saw then that Roy really did love her like she loved him.

She kissed him and right away did he start to kiss her back. A few minutes later they broke the kiss. She was back completely against the wall with Roy pressed against her. Her hands were still tangled in his hair.

Blushing furiously, she pushed him away a bit so she could leave. He grabbed her wrist on the way out. She looked at him in the eyes.

Roy Mustang grinned. "Love you too."

.-.-.-.

**Was it good? i made it shorter by cutting out the first bit. i can really only make one-shots. my PJO story thats a bunch of chapters? Not doing well. **

**Besides that! How did you like it? on a scale of 1-10 (10 being the best). Well i hope you guys liked it. i made it at 11:05pm. Lol. Byeeeeeee! I iz a Vanburin. (most popular girls in school)**


End file.
